Secretos de penumbra
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Marina Lupin trata de vivir como cualquier otra chica de su edad, es licántropa, vampira y tiene un don para la telequinesis. Un par de magos ambicionan un poder que solo ella tiene y harán lo que sea por conseguirlo.
1. Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Marina Ariadne Lupin, tengo cinco años, mi papá Raymond Lupin es muy tierno conmigo, dice que soy su princesa y la consentida. Mi mamá es Dayanne Tanner, tiene una voz dulce y casi siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, la quiero mucho. Siempre he sido hija única y me gustaría tener un hermanito, pero tengo a mi primo Teddy, lo quiero como a un hermano, es cuatro años mayor que yo, sus papás son mis tíos y padrinos, mi padrino Remus me quiere como si fuera su hija, al igual que mi madrina Dora, su madre es Andrómeda, aunque no es mi abuela ella me quiere como su nieta.

Hace poco comencé a vivir con mis tíos, todo fue confuso para mí, en cuanto menos lo esperé mi vida había cambiado bastante.

::::::::::::::FlashBack:::::::::::::::::::

**_Era algo noche, jugaba con mi primo a las atrapadas en el patio de atrás, mis tíos viven alejados de la ciudad porque mi tío Remus tiene una enfermedad y necesita vivir cerca del bosque, eso me lo explicaron cuando tenía tres años, me dijeron que cada noche de luna llena tenía que meterse en el bosque, no me dieron más detalles porque era muy chiquita pero enseguida entendí que mi padrino era un hombre lobo, no le di mucha importancia, yo aún así lo quería._**

**_-Teddy, ¿qué hay ahi?- me llamó la atención ver unas luces brillantes, mi primo no se veía muy seguro, solo se quedó viendo hacia yo apuntaba._**

**_-Ari, no te muevas- se puso frente a mi y en un santiamén salió un hombre alto con muy mal aspecto, de cabello grisáceo con filosos colmillos y largas uñas, nos miraba feo a Ted y a mi, me escondí más detrás de mi primo muy asustada._**

**_-Ahhh... yo solo venía por una víctima, pero hoy tendré doble banquete- el hombre se iba a abalanzar sobre nosotros pero salió disparado hacia atás, volteamo hacia atrás, mi tío había salido de la casa y mi madrina iba tras él, nos tomó por la mano pero sentí que alguien me jaló del brazo, era ese tipo horrible._**

**_-Greyback aléjate de mi sobrina ahora mismo- le ordenó mi padrino molesto amenazando al tal Greyback con la varita._**

**_-¿Qué vas a hacer?¿Hechizarme?- por alguna razón supuse que ese tipo era hombre lobo como mi tío pero era malo._**

**_-¡DESGRACIADO MALNACIDO APARTATE DE ELLA!- iba a quitarme de su alcance pero no lo logró, Greyback me alzó varios palmos arriba del suelo y clavó sus colmillos detrás de mi hombro derecho, solté un grito por el dolor._**

**_Todo se nubló y no supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación brillante llena de magos con túnicas pistache, sabía que estaba en el hospital de San Mungo, no sentía las piernas ni los brazos responder._**

**_-Nena, voy a darte un piquetito, perdiste mucha sangre- un medimago se acercó a mi con una jeringa en la que tenía un líquido rojo, sentí un pinchazo pero solo apreté los ojos, cuando sacó el objeto de mi brazo abrí los párpados, en cuestión de segundos sentí que mis ojos se cambiaban de color, mi cuerpo se movía sin control y me asusté mucho._**

**_-¡Craven!¿Qué hiciste?-un sanador se me acercó enseguida pero sin atreverse a tomarme el brazo o algo- ¿Qué sucede?_**

**_-¡No lo sé señor!- el mago replicó asustado viendo como me retorcía-Yo solo le puse la sangre que usted me dijo._**

**_-¡Pedazo de inepto!¡Le pusiste sangre de vampiro!-le gritó el otro- Sal de aquí, mañana arreglo tu despido, ¿tienes idea de la gravedad del asunto?¿Qué le diré a los familiares de la niña?- el joven medimago salió pálido de la habitación._**

**_Pasaron un par de horas, me llevaron a una habitación donde había otros niños y niñas, por la puerta entraron mis tíos y se acercaron a mi llenándome de abrazos y besos, no sabía que pasaba._**

**_-Pequeña-mi tío me tomó las manos con delicadeza- vas a tener que ser muy fuerte, tu tía y yo nos enteramos que tú, bueno, tienes cierta parte de licantropía, y por el error de un medimago, también tienes algo de naturaleza vampírica- vio mi cara de desconcierto- lo siento nena, creo que te la dejé difícil-se rascó la cabeza- Lo que quiero decir es que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que la luna este llena- apuntó a la esfera que había en el cielo a medio llenar- vas a ponerte algo malita, no como yo, gracias a Merlín, como Fenrir Greyback no te mordió en luna llena y pues eres niña no te afecta igual, además, vas a ser semi vampira, sé que es un cambio grande para ti chiquita, pero tienes que ser fuerte-me abrazó- nosotros vamos a cuidarte también tus papás._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Raymond Lupin miraba al techo de la recámara, ya no dormía en el mismo lecho que su esposa desde que comenzaron las discusiones, Dayanne había descubierto su infidelidad con Charlotte, detestaba recordar como había arruinado su matrimonio por la desesperación de tener otro hijo y lo había logrado, su hijo con Charlotte, Sebastian, tenía ya 8 meses. Vio entrar a Dayanne y no dijo nada, solo la vio sentarse en el filo de la cama.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que haremos con la niña?-le preguntó la rubia sin mirarlo y con tono seco.

-No, pero hay que hacer ésto sin afectarla, no quiero que sufra más, ya se jodió la vida por culpa de Greyback y por el imbécil de ese medimago incompetente-respondió él.

-Lo sé, es tan pequeña...-suspiró Dayanne y vio la foto de su hija que su marido tenía en un estante, los ojos miel de la niña con su cabello castaño.-¿Y si le cedemos la custodia de Marina a tu hermano y su esposa?

-¿Estás segura?¿Estarías dispuesta a entregarle a nuestra hija a Remus y Nymphadora?-Raymond parpadeó varias veces.

-Si, no quiero que nos peleemos por con quien va a estar, mejor que viva en un lugar estable, tendría que pasar algo de fuerza mayor para que mi cuñado y Tonks se separen, digo, ninguno de los dos es capaz de traicionar al otro-recalcó lo último pero no quizo entrar en conflicto.- Y ellos la quieren como su hija, además ahi tiene a tu sobrino, es como su hermano, ya que no puedo darle un hermanito, tú sabes porque razón ellos no han pensado siquiera en tener otro hijo.

-Ya, tienes razón-admitió el hombre- solo quiero lo mejor para Ariadne, entonces, se lo diremos de forma delicada y luego hablaremos con mi hermano y cuñada.

-Lo más pronto posible-sentenció Dayanne retirándose de la habitación.

Pero mis papás tomaron una decisión, supe que se separaron y me llevaron a vivir con mis padrinos, definitivamente mi tía Helen no iba a quedarse conmigo, parecía que nunca se queria acerca a mi, me miraba como bicho raro, al igual que a mis tíos, ella es hermana de mi mamá, su esposo es mi tío Aaron Geller, tienen un hijo llamado Damon, el también me mira feo, su hermana, mi prima Rosella, es muy diferente, siempre quiere jugar conmigo, es como una hermana. Por lo que sé, mis tíos Helen y Aaron no me tienen agrado porque soy bruja, ellos según han dicho mis tíos son considerados como muggles, personas que no hacen magia, mis papis tampoco pueden, mi mamá es muggle también pero no le importa que yo sea bruja ella aún así me quiere y vi sus lágrimas cando me dejaron con mis padrinos. Mi papá según sé es squib, porque mi abuelito Lyall era un mago como mi tío Remus.

Nunca supe porque mis padres se separaron, me dijeron que era muy difícil que lo entendiera porque soy muy chiquita. No es nada malo vivir con mis padrinos, me siento más como en un hogar con ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Llevo seis años viviendo con mis tíos, hoy por fin me voy a Hogwarts, había esperado el día con muchas ansias, esta mañana me puse el uniforme y me arreglé, mis padrinos me llevaron por aparicion junto a mi primo hasta la estación de King's Cross, atravesamos la barrera hacia el andén 9 y 3/4 y vi a mi amiga Rose Weasley.

-¡Rosie!-corrí hacia ella y nos abrazamos, vi a Albus a lado de ella y también lo abracé.

-Y tu equipaje bien gracias enana- Teddy se me acercó revolviéndome el cabello-Te ayudo, esta bastante pesado-se retiró tomando mi baúl y poniéndolo en el vagón, lo vi irse con su novia Victoire.

Faltando poco para que partiera el tren mi tía se acercó a abrazarme asi dejándome sin aire.

-Tía me asfixias-dije y me soltó.

-Lo siento cariño pero te voy a extrañar, hace un año todavía te quedabas conmigo cuando dejábamos a Teddy.

-Cuidate mucho princesa-mi tío me tomó en brazos- te vamos a extrañar, te veremos en Navidad, por favor, las noches de luna llena quedate en la enfermería, para estar más seguros-asentí

-Y nada de novios-intervino mi primo.

-¿Y yo para qué quiero un novio?-rodé los ojos

-Así me gusta, no quiero a nadie rondándote-sonrió mi padrino-anú así, Ted, cuidala, te la encargo

-Si papá

Al escuchar el silbato mi tío me bajó y fui corriendo hasta el tren, ya adentro busqué un compartimento y en el más próximo encontré a Rose.

-Oigan, ¿podemos entrar?-Albus abrió la puerta, había un chico rubio detrás suyo, tenía el rostro anguloso y los ojos verde grisáceo- el es Scorpius Malfoy-lo presentó y enseguida el nombre me hizo recordar algo, ya lo conocía, una tarde mis padrinos junto a mi primo, la abuela Andrómeda y yo fuimos a la Mansión Malfoy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No llevaba mucho viviendo con mi tío Remus y mi tía Dora, esa mañana nos dijeron que teníamos una comida importante en otra casa y la abuela iría con nosotros. Mi madrina me puso un vestido y medias cortas con olanes, los zapatos negros brillantes y me peinó con una diadema azul que hacía juego con mi vestido celeste.

A eso de la una aparecimos frente a una gran mansión con un jardín bien decorado, al entrar sentí algo de frío y me puse el suéter blanco que mi tía llevaba.

-Andrómeda...-una mujer rubia se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a la abuela-pasen- nos indicó y en el salón al que entramos estaba un hombre más o menos igual de alto que mi tío con el cabello largo y rubio, en otra esquina un hombre joven y su esposa que era bastante linda tenían frente a ellos a un niño que debía ser de mi edad, parecía una combinación de sus padres.- Seguro recuerdan a mi esposo Lucius y a mi hijo Draco-se dirigió a mis padrinos- ella es mi nuera Astoria Greengrass y mi nieto Scorpius Hyperion- señaló con la mano a la joven y al niño.

-Mucho gusto Astoria- mi abuela le estrechó la mano y la mujer castaña amablemente hizo lo mismo pero el niño rubio parecía distante.- Bien, el es mi yerno Remus, mi nieto Teddy y la sobrina de Remus, Marina.

-Que adorables niños- la joven Astoria nos miró con ternura- ¿cuántos años tienen?

-Yo nueve y mi primita tiene cinco- dijo Teddy.

-Ah, mi hijo Scorp acaba de cumplir seis hace poco.

En lo que estaba lista la comida nos mandarona jugar en otra parte a Ted, Scorpius y a mi.

-Se supone que eres mi primo, ¿no?- le preguntó Scorpius a Ted.

-Sí, algo así, mi mamá es prima de tu papá- respondió.

-¿Tu prima no habla o le comieron la lengua los ratones?-me miró el pequeño Malfoy.

-Es tímida, Ari, no te va a pasar nada- me sonrió mi primo.

-Hola Scorpius- le extendí la mano pero a duras penas el niño me respondió el saludo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::F in Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No es necesario que ustedes me digan quienes son, mi padre ya me advirtio que ustedes dos estarían en el mismo curso que yo- el rubio nos miró con desprecio a Rose y a mi- tu madre es una sangre sucia-se dirigió a mi amiga.

-¡No la llames así!-le espetó molesta.

-Y a ti te recuerdo bien, eres la sobrina del señor ese que es hombre lobo.

Escuchamos que la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir, era una niña rubia y bajita con ojos azules.

-¿Puedo estar aquí con ustedes?-preguntó temerosa.

-Claro que si-respondimos Rose y yo, los ánimos se calmaron, la niña se veía amigable, se sentó junto a mi amiga quedando yo en el centro y frente a nnosotras Albus y Scorpius.

-Soy Natalie Renaldi-se presentó sintiendo más confianza- Dejen ver si adivino quienes son, tú debes ser Albus Potter-clavó la vista en Al que asintió- tú, Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass-el rubio asintió con una sonrisa de arrogancia- tú Rose Weasley, hija del auror Ronald Weasley- mi amiga sonrió asintiendo- y tú, espera, a ti no te conozco...

-Me llamo Marina, Marina Ariadne Lupin-sonreí

-Vale, el apellido si me suena, debes ser algo del hombre lobo Remus Lupin.

-Soy su sobrina, vivo con él y mi tía Dora.

-Ya-la chica vio a los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?- le pregunto Albus.

-Me entero de cosas por mi hermano Anthony, el se encaga de cuidarnos a mi hermana Janiz, mi prima hermana Victoria y a mí.

-¿No vives con tus padres?-le preguntó Rosie.

-Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre siempre esta ausente además por su alcoholismo mi hermano tomó nuestro cuidado y del negocio de la familia-respondió algo triste-¿tú tampoco tienes cerca a tus papás?-me miró.

-Ellos se separaron y decidieron dejarme con mis tíos así que vivo con ellos y mi primo hermano Teddy-respondí.-Son como mis padres, desde hace seis años.

-Vale.

-Si tu familia ha sido de tan renombado prestigio en el mundo mágico, ¿cómo le hablas a gente con la sangre sucia?-intervino Malfoy mirando a Rose y a mí.

-Mi hermano, mi prima y yo tenemos otras ideas, mi hermna Janiz también es creyente de la purezade la sangre como tú, pero creo que depende de como es cada persona y no creo que Marina y Rose tengan la sangre sucia.

-Scorpius, tienes que dejar de hacer caso de lo que te dice tu padre sobre ese tema- argumentó Al viendo a su compañero-si quieres ser diferente a él como dices que quieres.

Durante las siguientes horas no hubo más discusiones, cuando el cielo estaba oscuro llegamos a la estación de Hogsmade donde nos dirigió el guardabosques Hagrid, nos reconoció a la mayoría. Al entrar al vestíbulo del colegio apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro azbache algo joven.

-Buenas noches jovencitos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, en cualquier momento iniciará la ceremonia de selección, mientras, esperarán en el aula de maestros- nos hizo a entar a un aula donde estábamos apretujados.-Ahora si chicos, siganme al Gran Comedor-nos guió el profesopr hasta dos puertas grandes y al abrise pudimos observar las cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos de otros cursos y en frente los profesores incluyendo a la directora Minerva McGonagall.-Los iré nombrando para que se sienten y les ponga el Sombrero Selecionador que los enviará su respectiva casa.

Pasaron varios chicos, me puse algo nerviosa, pronto sería mi turno, en una de las mesas vi a mi primo con la corbata amarillo y negro de Hufflepuff.

-¡Lupin, Marina!-escuché mi nombre y me dirigí al taburete, cuando me pusieron el sombrero tardó varios segundos en decir algo.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- cuando me retiraron el sombrero fui hasta la mesa donde aplaudían más fuerte.

En el rato siguiente vi como a Scorpius y Albus los mandaban a Slytherin y los siguió Natalie, al final llegó Rose a mi lado. Vi la mesa de profesores, Ted me había contado sobre varios de ellos y lo que le contaban sus compañeros. Estaban los jefes de casa: Neville Longbottom para Gryffindor que impartía la clase de Herbología, Scarlett Morrison para Slytherin y daba Pociones, Eric Banks a los Ravenclaw encargado de Encantamientos y Debborah Tray que era la jefa de casa de Hufflepuff donde estaba Teddy y daba Transformaciones. El profesor de Astronomía Charmander Bolton que era quien nos había dado la bienvenida, era el subdirector; Donovan Gray impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, clase que hace años había dado mi tío; la encargada de Historia de la Magia era Syena Vais, una mujer joven que reemplazó al fantasma Binns; el maestro que nos daría Vuelo a los de primero y arbitor en los partidos de Quidditch era el señor Devon Myers. Había un celador más joven que el de años anteriores del que me había hablado mi padrino, Argus Filch, se había retirado y ahora esaba un hombre joven Symon Long que no era nada estricto según mi primo. Estaban los maestros que me darían dentro de unos dos años dependiendo de a donde me iría: Frederick Rankin (Aritmancia), Kellert Freud (Runas Antiguas), Karyn Wood (Estudios Muggles), Sybill Trelawney (Adivinación) y el buen Ruebus Hagrid (Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas).

Terminando la cena fuimos dirigidos a las salas comunes, Rose y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones, gracias a que habían reconstruido el colegio después de la gran batalla ampliaron el espacio para hacer cuartos individuales. Dormí como nunca al tocar la almohada.


	3. Capítulo 3

Me ha llevado tiempo adaptarme, las clases son maravillosas, Rose y yo nos hicimos amigas de Natalie, ella nos contó como es la vida en su casa pero apun así ella siempre tiene una sonrisa. Scorpius se la vive peleando con Rose como si fueran el gato y el perro, Al y yo los terminamos por separar antes que se maten.

Hace días reviví uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, cuando Greyback me mordió, si no hubiera ocurrido, no tendría motivo para estar enla enfermería cada luna llena, ahora sé por qué mi tío lo odia, yo no le guardo rencor a nadie pero a Greyback más que odiarlo, le temo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FlashBack: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa tarde teníamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después del almuerzo, mis amigos y yo fuimos al aula y eramos los primeros en llegar, una vez que el salón se llenó, el profesor Gray comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes chicos, este tema es algo avanzado pero considero que podrían aprenderlo de una vez, ¿alguien sabe que es un Boggart?- Rose levantó la mano antes que nadie- Si Srita. Weasley

-Es una criatura que toma la forma de el mayor miedo de alguien

-Correcto, cinco puntos a Gryffindor, ¿y saben como se vence a un boggart?-ahora no dudé en levantar la mano.- Srita. Lupin

-Con el hechizo Riddikulus, hay que pensar en algo divertido para convertir al boggart.

-Así es, otros cinco puntos a Gryffindor, ahora...-con un movimiento rápido decubrió un ropero- los voy a hacer enfrentar al boggart que está en este armario, por turnos vendrán y tienen que pensar en lo que más temen y luego en como hacerlo divertido.

En los siguientes quince minutos pasaron varios alumnos, no tuve que buscar mucho en mi mente, sabía perfectamente en que se convertiría mi boggart.

-Pase Srita. Lupin-escuché la indicación y fui hasta el frente, en un chasquido el boggart tomó la forma de Fenrir Greyback, con su horrible aspecto listo para atacar, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a toda velocidad- ¿Lista?- asentí nerviosa.

-¡Riddikulus!-exclamé y cerré los ojos, al abrirlos vi que se había transformado en un lobito atorado con una bola de estambre y que se perseguía la cola.

-Muy bien chicos, hemos terminado, los dejaré sin deberes por esta vez- se escuchó una gran aclamación-Que les vaya bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin FlashBack:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una casa abandonada al sur de Londres, un hombre castaño, bastante atractivo discutía con su ayudante.

-Donniel, tu sabes la importancia de obtener ese poder, vamos a ser los magos más poderosos- Zadquiel Mellrick era un mago de unos 30 años que vivía con todos sus ayudantes, estaba en busca de un poder especial que lo haría más poderoso que al tener las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-¿Y dónde lo piensas buscar?- replicó su ayudante, Donniel Ray, un hombre corpulento que compartía la misma ambición-No sabes en qué cuerpo puede estar ese poder, a quien necesitaremos.

-Por algo tenemos a cierta mujer, ¡Cynthia!-llamó chasqueando los dedos.

Una mujer joven de cabello negro, muy elegante, apareció en la habitación.

-¿Qué servicios requiere señor?

-Verás muñeca, Don y yo buscamos un poder, que nos hará más poderosos que ningún otro mago, alguien posee ese poder y queremos saber de quien se trata, así que usa tu clarividencia y nos avisas, puedes retirarte- le ordenó.

-Si señor- la mujer salió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y qué haremos una vez que sepamos quien es el poseedor de ese poder?- cuestionó Ray.

-Fácil, secuestrarlo, usarlo e interrogarlo, y si nos la pone fácil lo liberamos borrándole la memoria-resolvió el castaño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche tenía que ir a cenar con la familia de Natalie, ella misma me había invitado, yo dudaba un poco pero no iba a fallarle, me arreglé para causar una buena impresión.

-¿Estás lista princesa?- mi tío estaba en el borde de la puerta, el me iba a llevar por apaición a la casa de los Renaldi.

-Si tío- asentí mientras me ponía un sueter ligero.

Tomé a mi padrino de la mano y aparecimos frente a la Mansión Renaldi.

-No te pongas neviosa pequeña, vuelvo por ti más tarde-me besó la frente y desapareció.

Me acerqué a la puerta con muchos nervios, tragué saliva y toqué de forma que se escuchara, la puerta se abrió y vi hacia abajo al no ver a nadie detrás de ésta, era un elfo doméstico.

-Pase señorita- me hizo pasar y escuché una corrida, en menos de lo que pensé Natalie apareció en la puerta abrazándome con efusividad.

-Aria, que bueno que hayas venido, ven, te presentaré a mi familia- me jaló hasta el salón principal.- Hermanos, les presentó a mi amiga Marina Lupin- miré a los presentes con nerviosismo.

-Buenas noches, es un gusto conocerlos- dije y sentí que estaba pálida como la cera.

-Igualmente señorita, Anthony Renaldi- un jovén de ojos azules se acercó, tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

-Es un gusto conocerte Marina, Victoria Renaldi- una chica pelirroja también se acercó a mí para saludarme con amabilidad.

-Y ella es Janiz- Natalie me señalaba a una joven morena de cabello castaño que solo había inclinado la cabeza a modo de saludo.- No es muy sociable.

-Te advierto Natalie, que si no es lo que papá espera de una amistad tuya tengas cuidado- habló por fin Janiz.

-Janyzhia Kimberly Renaldi comportate- la reprimió el joven llamado Anthony- ¿No ves que la chica ya está asustada?

A la hora de la cena estabamos en un comedor demasiado elegante, me recordaba un poco a la Mansión Malfoy. Mientras veía a unos elfos poner cosas sobre la mesa escuché a un hombre llegar y di un respingo.

-Tranquila, es solo mi padre- me calmó Natalie con una sonrisa.-Padre... me alegra que cenes con nosotros

-Bridget, no estoy para tus cursilerías- la reprendió el hombre frotando su cabeza y en un tono seco- Pero ya que insististe con que ibas a traer una amiga, más te vale que valga la pena y sea de una familia aristocrática.

-Señor Renaldi...es un honor-trataba de buscar las palabras correctas aunque las piernas me temblaban.- Marina Ariadne Lupin-me presenté.

-¿Lupin?- los ojos le saltaron- Bridget, ¿qué tipo de broma es esta?

-Ninguna padre... ella es mi amiga, la conocí en el expreso...-Natalie se había puesto pálida.

-¿Tú amiga de una sangre sucia?-le gritó su padre molesto-No sé por que me sorprende, siempre has sido tan insoportable... no eres una aristocrata, te comportas como una niñita tonta y juntándote con impuros, además de que es pariente de una bestia.

-Alto padre, no veo para que juzgar a la chica, y ten más respeto por un gran hombre como lo es Remus Lupin, escuché que peleó en la batalla de 1998,¿es tu padre?- Anthony se dirigió a mi.

-Mi tío...pero es como mi padre.

-Me importa un carajo si la engendró o no Solomon, además, por si no lo sabías, esta niña también es licántropa, hace seis años Fenrir Greback se fugó de Azkaban y la mordió, lo leí en El Profeta y no vuelvas a levantarme la voz.

-¿Con qué autoridad me lo pides? Te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y estoy al cargo de la familia porque tu hasta de eso eres incapaz

-ANTHONY SOLOMON RENALDI ME SACAS A ESTA MOCOSA DE LA CASA AHORA MISMO- me tapé los oídos ante los gritos.

-Ven nena, solo para que no presencies ésto, Natalie, acompañanos- indicó el chico mirando a su padre con furia. Me llevó por aparición a casa de mis tíos- Lamento mucho que hayas escuchado eso- se disculpó.

-No importa- me encogí de hombros- supuse que algo así pasaría, algunos nos siguen juzgando por no tener la sangre limpia.

-Pequeña, volviste rápido- mi tío salió de la casa- Buenas noches...-miró con desconfianza a Anthony.

-Buenas noches Sr. Lupin, un gusto, Anthony Renaldi-se estrecharon la mano.- Siento haberla traído antes de lo pensado pero mi padre... tuvo una crisis nerviosa...

-Ya dile Tony, explotó como siempre-lo interrumpió Nat.

-Si, bueno, su reacción no fue muy buena cuado mi hermanita presentó su sobrina, él sigue con los prejuicios de la pureza de la sangre.

-Ya veo...-mi padrino me puso las manos sobre los hombros- ya, gracias por traerla jovencito.

-No es nada, adiós Marina, Nati, volvamos a ver si papá ya se calmó- se despidió de nosotros con la mano, di una cabeceada tratando de sonreír.

Entré con mi tío Remus a la casa y me sirvió algo de la cena que había en casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Señor- Cynthia Pennington tocaba la puerta del despacho- Ya le tengo una respuesta a lo que me pidió.

-Pasa-asintió Zadquiel sentado con las piernas sobre el escritorio de roble.

-La vi, es una niña, debe tener unos once años, castaña, ojos miel, es licántropa y vampira con poderes telequinésicos.

-¿Y no sabes su nombre?

-No, mi señor, la clarividencia solo me permite tener imágenes y datos pero no nombres.

-¿Y ahora Zadquiel? ¿Qué harás?Necesitamos el nombre de esa niña.

-Tranquilo, ya lo tengo resuelto, tengo un ayudante en el Ministerio, el puede averiguar algo- respondió despreocupado- ¡Tennison!

Un hombre de mediana estatura, con algunas canas en su caebello castaño oscuro y ojos pequeños apareció en el despacho.

-¿Me llamó señor?- el hombrecillo hizo una reverencia.

-Si, Charles, quiero que vayas al ministerio o a San Mungo y me des algún archivo de una niña licántropa y vampira-le ordenó.

-Claro señor, lo que usted diga-asintió el hombre y desapareció.

En cuestión de una hora, Charles Tennison volvió al despacho de su jefe con unos papeles en la mano.

-Mi señor, aqui le traje la información-le entregó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Que rapidez, puedes irte-hizo un ademán y su siervo salió-Vaya, vaya, Marina Ariadne Lupin, nacida en Junio de 2002, hija de un squib y una muggle, sobrina de un mago mestizo, mordida por el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback, poderes telequinésicos, por un error en la transfusión de sangre tras la mordida recibió sangre de vampiro, actualmente reside en casa de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, ¿encaja con el perfil hermosa?-le preguntó a Cynthia y ésta asintió- pues ahora a planear y seguirle la pista, pero no será tan rápido, la necesito más grandecita. Dejemos que pasen unos años-sonrió morbosamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

A veces me pongo a pensar, que el amor no está hecho para mí, es doloroso que tus primeros romances hayan sido fatídicos, tal vez digan que así se empieza, el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, el primero no será el príncipe azul que llegue. Pero también, no he escuchado a mi corazón, seguro mi verdadero amor está cerca y aún no lo puedo ver

Mi tío ha sido un tanto sobreprotector en el aspecto de los novios, mi primo ni se diga, tiene fichado a cada chico que me voltea a ver de cierta manera, ahora entiendo a las chicas con hermanos y padres sobreprotectores como mi amiga Rose, en mi caso, serían mi padrino y primo que vienen a desempeñar para mí la misma función. Mi madrina es más flexible, se limita a darme consejos y hablar conmigo, ella tuvo la experiencia y es mejor que platicar con mi verdadera madre. Hace años que no miro o recibo cartas de mis padres, se limitan a mandarme algo por mi cumpleaños y Navidad, cuando era pequeña lo hacían cada mes pero ahora rara vez han de recordar que tienen una hija, ahora sé por qué siento más a mis tíos como mis padres.

Todo empezó en tercero con un chico de Hufflepuff, Fredward Greene, era de mi mismo curso y me tocaban algunas clases con él, era tierno y lindo conmigo pero sus celos e inseguridad comenzaban a hartarme, no podía estar con alguien así, yo fui la que decidió terminar la relación de unos seis meses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::FlashBack::::::::::::::::: ::::::

-¿Qué tanto hacías con Potter?- otra vez lo mismo, le molestaba el hecho de que yo hablara y me llevara tan bien con Albus.-No me gusta que te ande rondando, se supone que el tiene novia.

-Albus es mi amigo-le dije con frialdad- Y no veo nada malo en ser su amiga-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Pero la forma en que te mira...y tú a él, parece que estuvieran enamorados.

-Deja de ver cosas que no son, él es mi amigo y punto- le di la espalda.

-Pues así de zorra serás como amiga-lo escuché mascullar, me giré y le di una bofetada, era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien con intención.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así Greene-lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar, con mi condición de licántropa y vampira, más mi telequinésis era peligrosa cuando me enojaba- Escúchame bien, me tienes harta con tus estúpidos celos-lo tomé del cuello de la camisa con una fuerza sorprendente- Aquí terminamos-conclui soltándolo con brusquedad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No me gustaba hacerle daño a las personas, físico o en el corazón pero esa vez me había enfurecido como nunca, y hasta yo me quedé atónita y algo asustada, una vez me había molestado cuando mi primo Damon me había llamado fenómeno pero me contuve antes de hacerle algo, además era más pequeña y no tenía la misma fuerza.

Luego de eso, llegó Stefan Miller, un chico encantador al principio fue quien más me cegó y por mucho tiempo, tardé en darme cuenta de sus intenciones, me sentí como una verdadera tonta casi cayendo en su juego, conocía su fama de mujeriego y en algunos momentos creí que me engañaba, nunca se lo dije para no tener problemas.

El mayor problema co Stefan, era su calentura, de un momento a otro empezaba a toquetearme, pero yo no me sentía preparada para tener relaciones, apenzas tenía unos catorce años, mi tío y Teddy lo tenían vigilado, nunca les dio buena espina y mi madrina comenzó a sospechar también, en mi tiempo de ceguera por el "amor" no los escuché, no escuchaba a nadie que me decía que debía tener cuidado con él, hasta aquel horrible día, mi segundo peor momento de la vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FlashBack: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba a casa de Stefan, sus padres no estaban casi nunca en casa y ese era uno de esos días, nos sentamos en el sofá tranquilos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, ya eran vacaciones, saliendo de mi cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

-Stef...no-le dije incómoda cuando comenzó a acariciarme la pierna, sabía que iba a empezar de nuevo-ya te dije, no estoy lista.

-No quieras hacerte ahora la santa, Aria, por favor-comenzó a besarme el cuello y a apretarme más contra él.

-Stefan dije que no-le respondí con un tono gélido y me puse de pie-iré por algo de beber- iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando sentí que me había sujetado por la cintura, me arrinconó contra la pared y empezó a besarme el cuello, los brazos y a toquetearme por todo el cuerpo.-¡Stefan!¡Para ya!-no me escuchó, tomó mis muñecas y me llevó hasta el sofá.- ¡NO STEFAN!-comencé a gritar sin éxito de que me soltara.

-Ahora lo haremos quieras o no Lupin- cuando traté de detenerlo me dio una bofetada rompiéndome el labio y siguió manoseándome y rasgándome la ropa, cuandose puso de pie para desabotonarse el pantalón conseguídarlen una patada y salí corriendo-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITA!-escuché cuando iba a media calle.

No sé como, completamente agotada llegué a un parque y me desvanecí sobre la hierba. Al abrir los ojos estaba en casa de mis tíos, ni idea de como llegúe a mi casa, ni lo quize preguntar, mi tío me miraba preocupado.

-Merlín, despertaste-me abrazó y al soltarme me hizo empezar a hablar, le dije todo y puso mala cara- Ahora mismo ese desgraciado me va a oír-se enderezó y fue por su túnica, mi tía y mi primo habían escuchado todo, Teddy también fue por una túnica y tomaba la varita con fuerza.

-A mi también, ahora si le partiré la cara a ese cabrón- lo oí decir bastante molesto, su cabello se comenzaba a teñir de rojo.

-Por favor, Remus, Ted, no vayan a cometer una tontería-les advirtió mi madrina mientras se sentaba cerca de mí.

-Tranquila Dora-la calmó mi tío y se despidió de ella-vuelvo tal vez a la noche.

-Tía...siento no haberlos escuchado...-comencé a decirle.

-Cariño, ahora no pienses en eso, descansa-me recostó en el sofá.

::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin FlashBack:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde aquella vez que Miller casi me viola, mi tío se ha vuelto más sobreprotector de lo que ya era, Teddy igual, no se que más sucedió pero al entrar a Hogwarts para mi quinto curso ya no volví a ver a Miller, seguro se fue a Durmstrang. Mis amigas Rose y Natalie se enteraron de lo que sucedió y estuvieon medio verano conmigo, lo cual me dejó más animada.

Un día que caminaba a la clase de Aritmancia, Albus me detuvo, había estado algo distante conmigo y lo entendía.

-Albus...siento no haberte escuchado, tú y los demás tenían razón...-pero me puso un dedo en los labios.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones-dijo medio serio- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba al enterarme de lo que sucedió con ese desgraciado, debes tener más cuidado-sorpresivamente me abrazó, en ese momento sentí una corriente por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo sé...fui una tonta, debí escucharlos.

-Tal vez-sonrió- Marina, sabes que si alguien te daña yo le parto la cara o lo castro si es necesario, sé que para eso está tu tío y Ted pero bueno.

-Gracias, me tengo que ir a la clase o el profesor se pondrá fúrico-le di un beso en la mejilla.

Todo el resto del día y esa noche pensé en lo que Albus me había dicho y luego en esa corriente que sentí a abrazarlo. No podía ser, no me podía estar enamorando de él, apenas había terminado una tortuosa relación, tenía que sacar eso de mi cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero en los meses siguientes seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en él, Albus estaba en mi mente en todo momento y seguro él lo sabía porque también me lanzaba miradas.

-Marina, ya va a ser a proxima ida a Hogsmade y me peguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo... será una cita doble, Rose y Scorpius estarán con nosotros.

-¿Ella ya aceptó?-le pregunté dudosa.

-No, pero seguro que acepta, convéncela, ambos queremos salir con ustedes.

-De acuerdo, la trataré de convencer aunque es necia como ninguna-acepté.

En la sala común encontré a Rose leyendo, vaya novedad, le llegué de sopresa ya que la sala estab más desierta que nunca.

-Rosie...-levantó la mirada y dejó el ibro a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó seria.

-Verás, Albus me invitó a salir y dice que Scorpius irá también si tu aceptas ir, ¿irás?

-No-fue su respuesta y se escondió tras el libro.

-Oh vamos Rosie, ve, tú sabes que quieres-alcé las cejas con tono pícaro.

-Aria, el problema no esta en que quiera o no, está en que me pueden ver y llevarle el chisme a mi padre-respondió sin mirarme pero le vi las mejillas más rosadas de lo normal.

-A ti te gusta Scorpius Malfoy y lo sabes-la reté- Sabes que quieres salir con Malfoy.

-Y a ti te fascina mi primo-sonrió-pero no lo quieres admitir y por eso ustedes quieren que también Scorp...-se interrumpió-Malfoy y yo vayamos.

-Pelirroja...vamos...acepta-le supliqué y la escuché negar con un murmuro.-Weasley...

-Lupin...-se tapó con el libro riendo

-Anda...por favor...nadie te va a ver- le seguí suplicando.

-Vale pues, iré-sentenció.-¿Feliz?

-Gracias pelirroja-la abracé- pues ve buscando con que vas a ir a Hogsmade-le sonreí pícara.

-Solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides y te quiero junto a mi primo-me dijo medio enserio medio en broma.

-Claro Rose- no le creí mucho pero lo dejé así.

El día de la salida a Hogsmade mi amiga y yo nos arreglamos y fuimos con los chicos, tratamos de no poner el ambiente tan tenso, nos divertimos como si fuera una salida cualquiiera entre amigos y por primera vez Rose y Malfoy no discutieron, Natalie también había salido pero independiente de nosotros aún así, cuidando que ningún chismoso estuviera espiando para decirle algo al padre de Rose o al de Scorpius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En la sala común de Slytherin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Te divertiste mucho eh Scorp?-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa pícarona.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el rubio se hizo el desentendido-Ah ya, si, fue divertido-respondió como desinteresado ocultando su rostro en el que ya se le veía color.

-Oh vamos Scorp, ¿qué ocultas?- el pelinegro le tiró un almohadón a la cabeza-¿tienes pena de decir que te encanta mi prima?

-Y a ti te da pena decir que te babeas por Lupin-lo contrarestó el chico Malfoy.

-Marina...yo...pues, es linda-dijo medio rojo.

-¡Te atrapé!-exclamó.

-Pero a ti te gusta mi prima y como eres un orgulloso no lo dices, yo si te lo admito, me gusta Marina, estoy enamorado de ella desde primer curso, pero ya sabes por qué no le he pedido ser mi novia.

-Ah, ¿por lo de Miller?

-Si, no quiero presionarla, su corazón aún necesita sanar-suspiró el muchacho.

-Está bien, lo confieso, sabes que estoy enamorado de Rose, por más que peleemos...

-Se parecen a mis tíos en eso.

-Si, pero a la vez...es tan hermosa...tiene un corazón tan noble...por más terca que sea.

-Bueno ya amigo, se te está saliendo toda la saliva.

-Entonces...¿buscaremos la forma de conquistarlas?

-Claro.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir mientas pensaban en las chicas que ya los habían flechado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba con Rosie en la sala común, ya teníamos el pijama puesto y nos habíamos sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-De modo que...¿cuánto tienes enamorada de Albus?-me preguntó de sorpresa.

Casi se me iba la saliva por otro lado y abrí mucho los ojos.

-Este...no sé de que me hablas-respondí.

-No te hagas loca Lupin y contéstame-me quedé callada- Marina Ariadne Lupin Tanner responde.

-Ya pues...desde primer curso, más o menos a la mitad del año-me sonrojé.

-¿Momento especial?-alzó las cejas

-Pues...fue una noche de luna llena que por alguna razón fue una de las más duras para mí y el estuvo ahi conmigo y me tomó la mano cuando había terminado la "transformación"-le conté-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te gusta Malfoy?

-Siempre me ha parecido atractivo pero...desde una vez que me defendió de Tanya Zabini, ya sabes, se la pasa ofendiéndonos a ambas-recordé y se me hizo un nudo en a garganta.

Platicamos otro rato hasta que sentimos sueño y nos fuimos a dormir.


End file.
